Neyo
CC-8826, nicknamed Neyo, was a clone trooper and commanding officer of the 91st Reconnaissance Corps of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. A clone of the bounty hunter Jango Fett, Neyo was a graduate of ARC trooper Alpha-17's elite clone commander training program on the water world of Kamino. Given the rank of clone marshal commander, Neyo and the 91st served in the five-month long siege of the Separatist planet Saleucami in 19 BBY. After the Republic captured Saleucami, Neyo and his Reconnaissance Corps—under the command of Jedi Genera Stass Allie—stayed behind on the planet after the main Republic forces left, tasked with destroying the last pockets of Separatist resistance. During a speeder patrol on Saleucami with General Allie and fellow trooper designated CT-3423, Neyo received Order 66 from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Order 66 was a Republic directive that labeled the Jedi Order as an enemy of the state. Given the order to kill Allie, Neyo and 3423 followed through, vaporizing their former commanding officer with their speeder bikes' laser cannons Unit CC-8826,3 was created on the water planet Kamino,1 cloned from the template of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett. A clone trooper in the Grand Army of the Republic, 8826's sole purpose in life, along with his clone brothers, was to fight for the Galactic Republic in the Clone Wars against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, being denied a chance to form his own feelings and ideas.5 However, during the war, unit 8826 was enrolled in ARC trooper Alpha-17's experimental clone trooper commander training program back on Kamino, designed to give the Republic a new elite fighting force to combat the Separatist Droid Army. In this training camp, 8826 and the other clone commander cadets began to develop their own personalities, encouraged by Alpha's unorthodox training methods which allowed for more free thought and expression. CC-8826 himself took the nickname "Neyo", and became one of the coldest, most morbid members of his class.1 Neyo eventually graduated among the first 100 alumnae of Alpha's program,1 becoming an ARC trooper,6 and being given the rank of clone marshal commander and command over the GAR's 91st Reconnaissance Corps. Neyo also maintained a close relationship with his fellow clone commander and equally as laconic trooper CC-1138—nicknamed Bacara—who worked with Neyo to develop and test tactics in utilizing the Republic's newly invented BARC speeders on the battlefield.3 In 19 BBY,7 Neyo and the 91st were assigned to Senior Jedi General Oppo Rancisis's command during the battle over the Separatist controlled planet of Saleucami in the Outer Rim Sieges. During the five-month long operation, Neyo worked alongside fellow clone commanders Faie and CC-5052—nicknamed Bly—leading the Republic's clone forces1 in destroying the Confederacy's Nikto Morgukai warrior cloning facilities on Saleucami.7 Following defeat of the Separatists on Saleucami, Neyo remained on the world with his reconnaissance units while the majority of the Republic's forces left the planet, being put under the leadership of Jedi General Stass Allie and tasked with patrolling for any remaining Separatist resistance or Morgukai warriors.1 While patrolling Saleucami's twilight plains with General Allie and trooper CT-3423 on speeders,4 CC-8826 received the call from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to execute Order 66, a Republic contingency directive that mandated the destruction of the Jedi Order. Following his orders to the letter, Neyo motioned for CT-3423 and himself to fall behind Allie's speeder bike. With their former commanding officer directly in front of them, Neyo and CT-3423 opened fire on Allie with their speeders' laser cannons, igniting Allie's speeder's reactor and sending Jedi's speeder crashing into the ground, killing the Allie in the resulting explosion.2 After the declaration of Order 66 and destruction of the Jedi Order, the Republic was reorganized into a Galactic Empire by Palpatine, who crowned himself Galactic Emperor. Neyo himself retained his rank of commander in the new Imperial Army, and later filed a report to Imperial Moff Marcellin Wessel and Emperor Palpatine on the circumstances of Stass Allie's death.4